Edna
Edna is a sweet old lady who has been never absent in any of the Gamerias since her debut. According to her Flipdeck, she is the foster mother of Xandra and Xolo. Flipdeck info Edna is a lovely old lady from the town of Burgerburgh. In her younger years, she was a seamstress. Although she loved her job, her paychecks barely covered the bills. Edna lived a simple and somewhat lonely life until the day she found an odd deflated hot air balloon strewed across her tiny backyard. Beneath a patchwork sea of fabric was a basket holding two tiny redhaired twins. Appearance Edna is an old female customer who wears black glasses and white lenses and with thick, fluffy white hair. She has matching ruffles around her neck of her green shirt with dark orange buttons. She also wears a belt-less orange pants. She has dark skin, and looks a bit like Professor Fitz. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayonnaise *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Pork *Mild Sauce *Lettuce *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *1 Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pecan Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Drink: *Small Decaf w/ Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Boneless Wings *6 Cheese Cubes (right) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Pretzel Bun *Relish *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Hyper Green **Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A (D in other holidays) *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Mint Bar (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Mint Bar (Cherry in other holidays) **Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Coconut Shavings *1 Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Gnocchi *Hurry Curry (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Clams *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Coconut Shavings *1 Cherry Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria, she is unlocked with Marshmallows. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Poppyseed Roll. Papa's next chef 2011: She was placed in the pepperoni division. She lost to Vicky on the first round. 2012: She lost to Ivy in the first round. 2013: She lost to Wendy on the first round. Trivia *Her order is similiar to Connor's order in Papa's Freezeria. *In Wingeria, when Chuck/Mandi/Custom worker is in the bus to Starlight City, she can be seen on the bus. *Edna has not been good at Papa's next chef because she is old. *She also earns the lowest votes in Papa's Next chefs. *During the wedding, she is one of Olga's bridesmaids. *She seems to like marshmallows as she orders them whenever they are available. *She has the 100th Flipdeck. Gallery 41.jpg|Edna's Thumbs-up pic. Edna 2.png|Edna in Freezeria PerfectEdna.png|Edna gets a perfect order in Papa's Hot Doggeria.|link=Edna Blank.PNG|Edna when she is not a star customer. Edna order.png|Her order at burgeria Papa's Wingeria - James and Edna on the bus.png|Edna's cameo in the Wingeria intro Perfect Breakfast for Edna.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Poor Edna.png|Not very well-done at Pancakeria weddingoutro.PNG|Edna in the bottom left of the right row as Olga's Bridesmaid Edna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking Edna Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Old people Category:People with glasses Category:Papa’s hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:St.Paddy's Day Customers Category:Old People Category:Non Closers Category:People that are skinny Category:E customers Category:Characters with flipdecks